


For You, Dear

by stonyindustries (kissmyassteroids)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyassteroids/pseuds/stonyindustries
Summary: Rhodey arrives home to a dirt covered Tony. Fluff ensues.





	For You, Dear

It’s just as Tony’s viciously rubbing a cloth over his face and arms and chest and- well, basically his whole body, that he hears the key in the door.  
He freezes and stares wide eyed as the door is pushed open and just as a pink polo appears around the frame he flings his arms out and tosses the rag away as he does. So much for trying to cover it up, hopefully he can soften the blow.  
“Rhodey Bear! My darling, dearest-”  
“Did you fucking blow up the lab again?”  
Rhodey’s eyes narrow as he takes in Tony’s soot and grease smeared appearance. Tony’s smile falters. So much for that.  
“Would you believe me if I said no, hypothetically?”  
“For Christ’s sake, Tones, this is the third time in two weeks!”  
“I didn’t say I did it!” Tony protests, defensive. “It could’ve been anyone!”  
Rhodey gives him an unimpressed look from their cramped kitchen as he starts to unload the groceries.  
“Right. But did you?”  
“No.”  
Rhodey opens his mouth to argue just as Tony barrels on.  
“I didn’t blow up any lab and I find it offensive that you think our spare bedroom filled with stolen lab equipment can be called a lab. Therefore, I will admit that I blew up our spare bedroom.”  
Rhodey just squints at him.  
“Tony, sweetheart-”  
“It was for science!”  
He shakes his head as he moves past Tony into their living room, flopping down on the battered but well worn sofa and opening his laptop.  
“I hate you,” he announces through a mouthful of crisps.  
Tony snorts as he sits pressed up against him, head on his shoulder as the laptop slowly climbs to wakefulness.  
“Well, you’re dating me so who’s the real sucker here, huh.” Tony’s eyes light up as he realises what he said and he wiggles his eyebrows in what’s probably supposed to look like a suggestive manner.  
“Actually, speaking of suckers, I could make it up to you.”  
“You can make it up to me by taking a shower.”  
Tonys grin widens.  
“By yourself to get cleaned up,” Rhodey finishes.  
His voice is firm and he doesn’t look up from his laptop screen.  
Tony pouts and nuzzles into Rhodey’s neck, who leans sideways in an attempt to get him off. Tony just follows suit and then end up collapsed sideways on the sofa, giggling and breathless and soot covered, laptop forgotten on the floor.  
They lie like that, content with Tony’s arms wrapped around Rhodey and Rhodey’s fingers running through Tony’s hair. It’s quiet until Rhodey yawns and murmurs,  
“Don’t forget, we promised Bruce we’d help him steal that 3D printer tomorrow.”  
Tony smiles sleepily as his eyes drift shut.  
“Oh yeah, I love our college. Always overcompensating so much and too busy sucking up to my dad to notice all their missing shit. I’ve stolen like, half their microscopes.”  
Rhodey laughs softly and presses closer to Tony, head resting on his as he fiddles with the soft curls at the nape of his neck.  
They may be broke as shit and renting an overly priced apartment, but lying on their ratty sofa next to the love of his life, Rhodey can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be. Hell, they could be living in a gutter or a cardboard box, in that moment he doesn’t care. He’ll do anything, as long as he’s with him.


End file.
